


First Date au: Rags and Riches

by jawnlovessherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Rich!Sherlock, rags and riches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnlovessherlock/pseuds/jawnlovessherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, a wealthy man goes on his first date with a considerably less wealthy John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date au: Rags and Riches

Tonight was a very important night for Sherlock Holmes. It was his first date with Dr. John Watson, an army doctor, and a very good looking one too. He was surprisingly insecure about tonight.  
What the hell am I going to wear, Sherlock thought.  
He tried on a tux  
Not this.  
His purple dress shirt  
Not this.  
His white dress shirt  
maybe this?  
After many wardrobe changes he had decided on a pale blue dress shirt with royal blue pants and suit jacket.  
Now for the hair, he thought.  
Instead of his iconic chocolate curls Sherlock Holmes had decided to slick his hair back in a style that belonged on the red carpet. He looked in the mirror admiring his work, trying to ignore the anxiety creeping inside him. After a few finishing touches he descended the many spiraling stairs of his mansion, putting up the emotionless facade he wore so well.  
"Ready for your date sir," asked Wilkens, Sherlock's loyal butler.  
"Of course I am, Wilkens" he responded a little to quickly.  
Wilken's held the door for Sherlock and they stepped outside together.  
"Nervous, sir?"  
"Why would I be?" Sherlock responded as his anxiety increased.   
He looked down at his assortment of cars. This was the first time he wondered if John would be put off by how rich he was, what car should he use? He was so worried, but he decided to pick his favorite.  
"I think I will take the Jaguar, Wilkens"  
"Very well, sir"  
The drive there was worse than he thought. Sherlock Holmes had never been nervous before, what was wrong with him? His older brother's words echoed in his ears as he fantasized about him and John, caring is not an advantage, Sherlock.  
He pulled up to the restaurant and stepped out of his car for the valet to park it, he tipped him more than usual and entered the restaurant.  
Hands sweating nervously he looked around for John who, smiling, whispered wow to himself before he waved Sherlock over.  
Sherlock read John as he walked toward him. He had worn his best and only suit and tie. His hair had been styled for tonight, maybe for the first time. The doctor had clearly had had trouble finding work. Sherlock felt like the moon next to the glorious sun as he stared into those wonderful brown eyes. Even though John wasn't the richest man in the room he was the only man Sherlock wanted to have dinner with tonight.  
He shook the doctor's gentle, but strong hands and then pulled out John's chair for him to sit down. Mrs. Hudson would be proud of Sherlock for being such a gentleman. Sherlock smiled and began to feel optimistic as their first date began.


End file.
